Chapter 3-Samurai Jack
(Back to One Cartoon Network, Samurai Jack visits the Samurai Temple and is greeted by one of his loyal bodyguards.) Samurai Guard: A rare visit,sir. Samurai Jack: I need to research on the archives. Samurai Guard: For the treaty negotiations? Samurai Jack: Yes. That's right. Samurai Guard: We don't have much resources, sir. Samurai Jack: Then, tell about the events which caused all of this. Maybe I can review for further negotiations. Samurai Guard: Five years ago, Doctor Animo drugged Blossom, making her kill Bubbles, Buttercup and Professor Untonium. Their deaths activated the nuke which destroyed Townsville. Consumed by grief, she killed him. Samurai Jack: I remember where I was in that day. Samurai Guard: After this, She showed no restraint. Judge, Jury, Executioner. She and the other mind-like heroes reined the criminal element. Samurai Jack: And this made her quite popular. Samurai Guard: The world pleaded for a strong leadership. Blossom consolidated her power and created the One Cartoon Network Government. Democratic Institutions were swept away. Regime Ashi: Darling. Sorry to interrupt you. But the High Counselor's envoys are waiting for you at the main room. Samurai Jack: I'm on my way. (In the Main Room, Samurai Jack meets Regime Robin and Regime Supergirl) Samurai Jack: Robin. Supergirl. Welcome. Regime Supergirl: It's an honor to meet you, Jack. Regime Robin: And to be the first ones to visit your temple. Samurai Jack: We have important matters to discuss. The treaty. Regime Robin: The final draft. Blossom is happy you accepted her terms. Samurai Jack: Have I? (Regime Robin hands the treaty to Samurai Jack and as he reads, something written in it makes him upset) Regime Supergirl: You have a problem, Jack? Samurai Jack: This is complete subjugation. Blossom will rule the samurai army. Regime Robin: It's what you accepted. And what Blossom expects. Samurai Jack: Threatening me? Tread carefully. Regime Robin: We have our orders. (Regime Supergirl's heat vision accidentally hits Regime Robin who gets kicked by Samurai Jack) Samurai Jack: '''￼You can tell Blossom... She will not rule the Samurais. (Samurai Jack vs Robin (Regime) BEGIN) (Samurai Jack's training was enough for him to take Regime Robin down.) '''Samurai Jack: And damn your orders. (to Regime Supergirl) Let's not take this any further. I want to talk with Blossom. Regime Supergirl: You don't talk with Blossom. You do what she wants. And you will do as you promised. (Samurai Jack vs. Supergirl (Regime) BEGIN) (Even the kryptonian's strength was no match for Samurai Jack's Samurai Skills) Samurai Jack: You two make sorry diplomats. (Suddenly, the alternate Scotsman's daughters and Regime Samurai Jack appear) Scotsman's Daughter: There he is, sir. Samurai Jack: Alternate dimension,huh? Regime Samurai Jack: Who are you working for, usurper? Aku? The Merciless? Samurai Jack: I am the master of the Samurais. I respond to no one. Unlike you. Regime Samurai Jack: Mind your tongue. Samurai Jack: How dare you hand your own land to someone immature child like Blossom? Regime Samurai Jack: The treaty requires Blossom to let us protect Japan with our autonomy as she recognizes it. Samurai Jack: You should not put your army at her beck and call. Regime Samurai Jack: It's a compromise that I'm ready to assume. Samurai Jack: More like appeasement. Regime Samurai Jack: I grew tired of this. Take him. (The alternate Scotman's daughters tried to attack Samurai Jack. But they were taken down one by one. Then both Samurais Jacks fought each other) Samurai Jack: I was playing another deal with you. But I changed my mind. (Samurai Jack vs. Samurai Jack (Regime) BEGIN) (Samurai Jack fought equally with his counterpart until he showed what a true samurai can do) Samurai Jack: Now, Let's make a more revised policy. (Regime Scotsman arrives to help Regime Samurai Jack) Regime Samurai Jack: Kill him. (Suddenly, all except for Samurai Jack are paralyzed) Samurai Jack: But what now? Insurgency Necrafa: They tend to fight first, Right? Despite I have stoked the fires a bit. Samurai Jack: Necrafa? What are you doing here? Insurgency Necrafa: '''I feed on conflicts. I was starving until I sensed the return of aggression and I decided to search for its cause. '''Samurai Jack: You did more than that. You brought us here. Insurgency Necrafa: No. But I know who did this. Samurai Jack: My fire doesn't need stoking. Tell me who is the culprit. Now. Insurgency Necrafa: You presume to command me? Samurai Jack: Of course. And you will obey. (Samurai Jack vs Necrafa (Insurgency) BEGIN) (Samurai Jack felt something going wrong with Necrafa as he defeated her easily) Samurai Jack: You are weak, Necrafa. Insurgency Necrafa: Blossom's government eliminated almost all the conflicts. Left me virtually powerless. Samurai Jack: If you didn't bring us here, who did it? Insurgency Necrafa: The only ones who can stop her rule. The Insurgency. Samurai Jack: Heroes? Insurgency Necrafa: Only seven. The others who challenged her have died. Samurai Jack: She killed the others? And the rest of them joined her? Insurgency Necrafa: Along with a small cadre of supervillains whose loyalty was bought or coerced. Samurai Jack: I need to find my friends. Insurgency Necrafa: They are with the Insurgents as we speak. Samurai Jack: Send me to them. (In the Insurgency Base, Finn was about to take a pill when Samurai Jack arrives) Finn: How did you get here? Samurai Jack: Necrafa. Well... Not OUR Necrafa. Steven Universe: We know it. Meet not-our Crystal Gems, Jake, Ben 10, Batman and Starfire. Insurgency Pearl: (comes in) We were wondering how to retrieve you from the Samurai Temple. Samurai Jack: (sees Finn taking a pill) Headache? Finn: Trying to prevent one Insurgency Jake: This is the durability exchanger B-X-10000. Samurai Jack: How can a pill... Insurgency Batman: X-Nanotech. It increases the tensile strength of the tissues and bones for several hundred percent. Steven Universe: They can tell the rest if some of us have trouble sleeping. Blossom gives it to her flunkies. Samurai Jack: I know. I just met the evil counterparts of Robin, Supergirl and even me. Insurgency Starfire: Robin is not evil. Neither are the others. Some of them obey her out of fear. Others believe she is right and lost perspective. Samurai Jack: So, you are the only ones who oppose her. Insurgency Mojo Jojo: (comes in) Not the only ones. Samurai Jack: How are you still alive? Insurgency Garnet: He is in our side. Insurgency Mojo Jojo: Unlike your Mojo Jojo, I was always a friend of the deceased Professor Untonium. Blossom doesn't suspect that her friend is funding the Insurgency. Insurgency Amethyst: Many critical of Blossom have gone. Government officials, Activists, Reporters... Steven Universe: Now, can you tell us why did you bring us here? Johnny Bravo: Yeah. We have been busy trying to... Insurgency Mojo Jojo: The nuke? It didn't explode. Your transfer prevented it. Finn: How did you know it? Insurgency Mojo Jojo: We have been monitoring your universe for a while. You four, specifically. Insurgency Ben 10: There's a weapon which can stop Blossom. An antidote which... Steven Universe: Wait a second. An antidote? This will kill her. And make you worse than she is. Insurgency Ben 10: I didn't say "kill". It'll incapacitate her. Nothing More. The weapon is hidden in the underground of my headquarters. And I need your DNA Samples. (Meanwhile in the Powerpuff Girls Base,Regime Blossom works with the collar which canção control Regime Him.) Regime Johnny Bravo: ￼The collar is working. Good. Re-education wouldn't affect him. Regime Blossom: Hmm. Regime Johnny Bravo: Are you sure you don't want me to stay, kitty. Are you okay with this? With us? Regime Blossom: Well... Regime Johnny Bravo: Look. I'm not trying to replace your sisters. I just thought... Regime Blossom: I know. (kisses Regime Johnny Bravo) Go on. I'm fine. Regime Johnny Bravo: OK. I just came here to tell... Regime Blossom: Steven is coming. (Dark Steven Universe comes alongside Regime Terra.) Dark Steven Universe: (bows before Regime Blossom) High Counselor. Regime Terra: (about Regime Johnny Bravo's looks) I like your new look, Johnny. Very handsome. Regime Johnny Bravo: Thanks, kitty. Dark Steven Universe: I found problems. I ran into some kind of Johnny Bravo's twin, someone who looks like Finn and even my clone. Regime Blossom: (changes expression) Find them. And anyone else involved. And this includes the insurgents. You have my permission to arrest them. Just don't forget to report when you do. Category:Fan Fiction